


Caramelo Amarillo

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿De verdad Sherlock puede borrar cosas de su mente? Este fanfic participa en el reto "Con sabor a" del foro "I am SHER locked".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramelo Amarillo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participó en el reto "Con sabor a" del foro "I am SHER locked".

John Watson y sus malditas paletas.

Lo normal era que llegara temprano al salón, Sherlock no se iba a permitir llegar tarde, era una nueva escuela, nuevos profesores, todo parecía similar a lo que ya había vivido, pero lo consideraba un nuevo inicio. Y sin embargo, todo se había echado a perder en el momento en que John Watson había ingresado también a esa escuela, siendo el chico nuevo, todos querían saber algo de él. Porque era interesante, divertido, al parecer genial, extremadamente atractivo, inteligente, buen deportista. Era todo y acaparaba las miradas de sus compañeros y los suspiros de sus compañeras.

Un mes. Era todo lo que había tenido siendo la novedad del grupo. La nueva escuela, facultad de química, el lugar perfecto, Cambrigde, cursos compartidos con otras carreras como biología y medicina. No recordaba la razón por la cual no había venido aquí como primera opción, pero ahora parecía el lugar perfecto. Hasta que por supuesto John puso sus pies en el salón y toda su concentración se fue al demonio. Porque cómo podría pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la manera en que sus labios y su lengua se empeñaban en lamer a cabalidad esas deliciosas paletas amarillas de caramelo.

Se le hacía agua la boca. Tan solo tenía que imaginar que al entrar al salón John se iba a sentar en la fila frente a él, dos bancas a la derecha, al lado de dos chicas muy lindas y muy aburridas que siempre coqueteaban con él. Pero Sherlock creía que John no les prestaba demasiada atención, lo cual era raro, puesto que cualquier lo habría hecho. Cualquiera menos Sherlock y al parecer, John. Se dedicaba a prestar atención a la clase y a chupar las malditas paletas y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y su mente enloquecía con fantasías. No teorías, no para nada, eran viles fantasías basadas en nula evidencia puesto que el demonio de hombre no se dejaba ver más que en ese salón y después parecía que desaparecía para desesperación de Sherlock.

Y el resto del tiempo no era mejor, una vez que sus sentidos se veían embriagados por lo que era John le era imposible poder pensar en otra cosa. Si no fuera porque prácticamente sabía todo lo que debía saber del curso, su presencia ahí era mero trámite, pero al parecer le gustaba la sensación de pertenecer, de no estar exiliado. Si bien no tenía amigos de verdad, tan sólo unos cuantos conocidos, gente trivial en la que no solía desperdiciar mucho tiempo. Así que no importaba si prestaba o no atención, o si simplemente se sentaba a observar como la paleta desaparecía dentro de la boca de John para volver a salir poco a poco hasta quedarse posada en sus labios que ahora seguramente debían saber deliciosos.

Lo mejor por supuesto era cuando compartían laboratorio pues era su compañero de equipo. Y entonces llegaba con una de esas paletas, le quitaba la envoltura y con gran lentitud la colocaba en su boca a pesar de que la maestra lo regañaba, parecía que toda su atención estaba en eso, en comerse esa paleta amarilla de caramelo que era casi su marca personal. Sherlock vivía para que esos días en el laboratorio él camina cerca y lo mirara con esos ojos azules del color del cielo estrellado y él se perdiera por una de dos cosas. O la simple mirada, hipnótica, que lo era porque lo veía fijamente de tiempo en tiempo. O por el hecho de que le hablaba. "Sherlock podrías pasarme el cuaderno" "Sherlock prende el mechero" "Sherlock eso va explotar". Y su voz podía deshacerlo, aunque fingía como el más consumado actor, que nada sucedía, que era todo normal y por dentro sentía que todas sus defensas se derrumbaban. Esa voz, la necesitaba, quería que fuera parte de sus días y que susurra cerca de él cosas que nadie más podría escuchar porque serían únicas y exclusivas para él y sonreiría, sólo para él, para que volviera a decirle en el oído secretos preciosos que harían que cada mañana a su lado valiera la pena por el simple hecho de escuchar que pronunciaba su nombre con esa voz adormilada.

Fantasías, no era más que eso. En ningún momento tendría la oportunidad de que John Watson estuviera en su casa, en su cama, por la mañana, después de toda una noche juntos. Lo miraría abrir los ojos, parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y después, lo abrazaría como si no fuera a haber un mañana y entonces tocaría su rostro con la punta de los dedos y sentiría sus músculos moverse para sonreír y podría depositar un beso en esos labios que no podían pensar que no supieran a caramelo.

Le había pasado un frasco con "algo", de verdad que no prestaba a atención a lo que estaba haciendo, tuvo que revisar el resumen de la práctica para ver los componentes de la mezcla. Estiró su mano para recibir el frasco y John Watson se encargó de que sus dedos se tocaran, los entrelazó y acarició de manera rápida. Y así, la sensación de su piel sobre su piel, aunque fuera un simple toque de dedos, fue suficiente para hacer que comenzara a respirar con rapidez y todo le diera vueltas. Casi pensaba que podía perder el piso, caer, y no le importaría, si podía estar él acompañándolo en ese caída.

Y de hecho hubo una caída. Por eso odiaba distraerse, sobretodo distraerse con John Watson. No era como otras cosas, otras distracciones que podía obviar y borrarlas, el caso de este hombre, que conocía de tan poco tiempo, era diferente. Lo hacía perderse.

Entonces dio un paso equivocado, al final de la práctica, el salón casi vacío y Sherlock quiso tomar su mochila normalmente, rodear la mesa y salir, pero claro, las cosas nunca funcionaban así, sencillas. Cuando pasó junto a él sus pies optaron por enredarse y cayó poco elegantemente sobre John quien no titubeó en ayudarlo sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. Así aprendió el olor de su piel, que nada tenía que ver con lo usual, gel de baño, shampoo, colonia, eso no era lo que percibió cuando nariz rozó su mejilla y sin querer bajó por su cuello. Olía a algo más, a John, a promesas que no entendía por qué existían si no lo conocía, si sólo era su compañero en una clase, su compañero que chupaba estúpidas paletas de caramelo.

Lo último que le quedaba por saber era algo lo estaba haciendo sufrir durante tanto tiempo que parecía una eternidad y no semanas. Y ahí estaba, a su disposición, porque John Watson lo tenía entre sus brazos en un laboratorio de química vacío, un viernes por la tarde. Se inclinó ligeramente porque en un intento de no hacer nada estúpido se había alejado de aquel rostro que parecía invitarlo y ahora quería volver a estar a escasos centímetros de él y cuando lo tuvo otra vez tan cerca para oler esa fragancia que era John y nadie más volvió a tomar valor para concentrarse en esos labios perfectos.

Sacó la paleta de caramelo amarillo y la dejó tres segundos en sus labios antes de tirarla al piso. Esa fue la invitación que necesitaba para depositar un beso que buscaba aprender el sabor de John, algo que no podía imaginar ni fantasear y que tenía que vivir. Sabía a caramelo, a esa paleta y era lo más delicioso del mundo, mango. Toda su boca sabía a mango, lo aprendió cuando abrió sus labios y dejó que Sherlock introdujera su lengua en él para recompensarlo con pequeños gemidos que hacían que tuviera que reclasificar la información que tenía sobre su voz. No se comparaban con nada, la voz de John en el salón o cuando le hablaba, no tenía nada que ver con la forma en que expresaba el placer que venía de estar besándose. Y el tacto de su piel, no era el contacto tímido de unos dedos al pasar un frasco, en algún momento John había metido sus manos bajo su camisa y estaba tocando la piel de su espalda con movimientos circulares y eso le provocaba tanto calor que era difícil pasarlo por alto. Le gustaba, lo hacía sentir bien y no entendía cómo es que no sabía eso de si mismo hasta ese momento y por el contrario John parecía conocerlo como si fuera algo normal.

Y las cosas que creía haber olvidado, fueron lecciones bien aprendidas que regresaron a él como una oleada incontrolable.

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-John Watson._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Es un salón de clases, ¿qué crees que hago aquí?_

_-Pero este es mi lugar._

_-Pues hay dos sillas, puedes compartir conmigo tu lugar._

_-Yo no comparto._

_-Pues que lástima._

El recuerdo era intenso, mientras la lengua de John se encargaba de recorrer la suya y sus manos habían viajado un poco más al sur, él estaba perdido en un día, cuatro años antes.

_El chico era simple, quince años, nuevo en la ciudad, sus padres trabajaban, podían pagar la escuela en la que lo habían inscrito sin grandes problemas. Esa era la información usual que solía obtener al ver a una persona pero esta vez se fijaba en cosas sin sentido, como el color de su cabello o de sus labios. Tuvo que contener la respiración cuando lo vio sacar una paleta de su mochila, de caramelo amarillo y cuando la sacó del empaque y la puso en su boca supo que estaba perdido. Faltaban treinta y cinco minutos para el inicio de la primera clase así que no le preocupaba que nadie más llegara temprano, eran un conjunto de estudiantes flojos y aburridos. Pero John Watson chupando una paleta de caramelo amarillo no era aburrido para nada así que contra toda lógica se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente y lo besó a pesar de la presencia del palito de paleta en sus labios. Mango. Era su sabor favorito, mango en los labios de John Watson, era algo que jamás olvidaría, lo había aprendido muy bien._

Se separó abruptamente de John.

-Tú. Te borré. –dijo sin poder creerlo. Lo conocía, pero había decidido sacarlo de su vida a pesar de que el primer día en que se vieron se habían besado como si fueran expertos en eso y no fuera, de hecho, su primer beso. John no esperó a que volviera a hablar y unió de nuevo sus labios, esta vez lo jaló para que sus cuerpos se tocaran, para que no hubiera espacio entre ambos.

_-Eres una distracción._

_-Te amo._

_-No puedo estar a tu lado._

_-¿Acaso no escuchaste?_

_-Debí saberlo, ¿cuántas veces no la vi hacer lo mismo?_

_-¡Eso no importa!_

_-Importa. Cuando estoy contigo no puedo pensar en nada más, eres una distracción._

_-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo._

_-¡Deja de decir eso!_

_-Es la verdad._

_-La verdad es que tu hermana era una alcohólica y debí decirlo pero creí que no pasaría nada, lo único que quería era que nos dejara en paz y poder encerrarnos en tu habitación._

_-No es tu culpa._

_-Lo es y por eso debo alejarte, debo borrarte porque eres una distracción y no debo permitirme una equivocación más._

_-¿Borrarme?_

-Te borré –dijo una vez más Sherlock.- ¿Cuántas veces?

-Esta es la cuarta ocasión. Has pasado por cuatro universidades en dos años–respondió John.

-Eres una distracción –volvió a decir Sherlock y John sintió el viejo dolor en su corazón.

-Y tu deberías aprender algo muy básico –dijo mientras sus manos aferraban el rostro de Sherlock para hacer que lo mirara a pesar de su reticencia.- No me importa si te vas al fin del mundo para escapar de mi, no importa las veces que necesite volver a conquistarte, siempre voy a lograr que me recuerdes.

Lo volvió a besar y el sabor del caramelo se había ido, sólo quedaba John, el de siempre, su John. Sabía que tenía que borrarlo de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer ... y creo que gané el reto jejejeje.   
> Wiiii!!!


End file.
